The present disclosure generally relates to improving the launching of containers. Typically, containers generally require persistent storage volumes to function. Provisioning persistent storage volume may involve an orchestrator first requesting a persistent storage volume to be created by a persistent storage. The orchestrator may then wait for verification that the persistent storage volume has been created as a prerequisite to creating an isolated guest from an image file. Upon verification that the persistent storage volume has been created, the orchestrator may then continue with creating the isolated guest. After the isolated guest is created, the isolated guest may perform various tasks requested by a user.